Bun
by WhatEverIEndUpCallingMyself
Summary: A one-shot of a married Alfred and Arthur with a child. How badly can Alfred mess up one small request? And how badly would Arthur make him pay? (Rated T for language)


**Bun**

**Alfred**

"Daddy, Daddy!" Aurora ran around already dressed in her checked blue and white little school dress in high moods unlike her half asleep farther.

"Yes Aurora?" Alfred yawned sleepily, petting his daughter's hair, as he sipped at his morning coffee which would hopefully stop him from dozing off.

"Will you put my hair in a bun? Chloe's and Ella's mum always put there's up in bun!" Aurora pouted with huge puppy dog eyes aimed at her farther whose heart melted in moments.

"Are you sure? They put their hair up in a bun?" Alfred frowned looking down at his sweet little daughter, who was nodding eagerly. Alfred gave in with a sigh, not used to the attack he used so much on Arthur himself; he gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen. "You have the weirdest trends these days."

"I love you daddy~" Aurora skipped after him all too happy to comply.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Arthur<strong>

"Farther!" Aurora was in tears having been curled up on the marble door step, getting up she sprinted to me who was barely in the front gate and tackled me in a bear hug threatening to send me to the floor with the same strength as her dad. I had only just returned from work, Alfred worked online most the time unless it was an emergency and his boss required him to return to his country. "It was horrible!"

"What happened?" My emerald orbs scanned her body looking for an injury, my knees crouched down so I was her height. "Are you alright? Where is Alfred?"

"D-Daddy put my hair in a bun and everybody laughed at me." Aurora sniffled rubbing her puffy red eyes.

"I am sure it is not that bad love." I tried reassuring her not seeing the supposed bun my husband had done, perhaps it had fallen out. "Children can be mean you just have to ignore them, stay close to your cousins."

"Really?" Aurora brightened up instantly; puffing her chest out very proud despite having my dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes her personality was a replica of her dads. "It looks okay then?" She turned around to show me the 'bun.'

"Ah." I frowned looking at my husband's work, blood rushed to my checks. He. Was. Dead. "Alfred did this?"

"Uh huh." Aurora nodded, baffled at my sudden change of mood. "Daddy's in the kitchen making tea."

"Hm." My eyes narrowed towards the little brick house as if they could pierce the walls straight for Alfred. "Go to your room tea is going to be later than usual, we are ordering out pizza."

"It's not my birthday?" Aurora questioned lost.

"Daddy owe you, trust me, no hurry upstairs and go sort your hair out before I change my mind." I patted her head sweetly managing to hide my murderous intent.

"Thank you farther!" Aurora squeezed me tightly before swiftly running back down the patio, swinging open the white washed door and running up the stairs. In a furious rage I followed not two steps behind her heading straight for the kitchen.

"Alfred F Jones!" The name bounced throughout the house, my teeth gritted as I stood hand on hip in the joint kitchen-living room.

"Hey Artie how's work?" Alfred walked out as happy as ever. "You wouldn't-" I cut him off going to punch him square in the jaw. "Wow! What the fuck was that for?" Alfred held his face stumbling back, his eyes filled with hurt.

"You sent are daughter to school with her hair in a bun!" I screamed at him infuriated.

"Yeah, strange I know but apparently that's what in fashion no need to punch me over it." Alfred pouted hurt. "She asked for to do, it she was happy."

"Alfred she was waiting for me on the steps crying her eyes out, she was not happy!" I yelled frustrated at how naïve he was acting surely he noticed that she had not been in the house for an hour or two.

"Really, but it was perfect?" Alfred frowned himself which only worsened my mood. "Was there a special hair band you were meant to use?"

"NO! THEY JUST PUT THEIR DAUGHTERS HAIR UP IN A BUN! NOT BETWEEN TWO BLOODY SLICES OF BREAD HELD IN PLACE WITH A HAIR BAND!" I roared unable to remain calm; work was stressful enough without having to deal with our child being ridiculed. The image of our daughter's hair mangled with the carbohydrate still in my mind. "SHE DID NOT MEAN A BUN AS IN FOOD!"

"Wha- Wait! Then what did she mean?" Alfred froze in place now confused. "What other bun is there?"

"You can spend all night on the computer looking it up since your sleeping on the sofa!" I yelled behind me walking out of the living room. How could the wanker make the mistake?

"Artie!" Alfred whined. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad she didn't say anything to me."

"She did not want to hurt your feeling idiot!" I shouted, he surely was not this dense.

"So I screwed up big time?" Alfred pouted, breaking my heart. No Arthur! Remember what he did. How she was laughed at the entire day without the teacher intervening. How she was huddled ball of tears waiting for you without him noticing. How he was not even apologising.

"That is an understatement." I muttered as he followed me back towards the front door. "But your right about one thing, you do not deserve to sleep on the sofa."

"Artie I knew you wo-""

"You are sleeping round Gilbert's and your brothers!" I pushed him out of the door slamming it in his face quickly locking it shut. "I better not see your face any time! Oh and the pizza is on you!"

"Farther, where is Daddy?" Aurora came down stairs nervously, her favourite flying mint bunny teddy in hand. "What is going on?"

"Your dad is sleeping round Uncle Mattie's house." I told her reassuringly, with a small smile as my anger seemed to flat line. "Did you throw the bun in the bin?"

"Mm hum." She hummed not sounding sure as she made her way down the rest of the creaking stairs which showed the houses old age. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not, you had a terrible day and to make up for it we are ordering pizza. You can order whatever and as much as you like." My words sent her imagination on fire, she was literally drawling as she named as many pizza types as she knew, she defiantly did not have my appetite. We both quickly forgot my husband in favour of food as I picked up the phone dialling the all-important number picking up not forgetting Alfred's credit card which we could thank for all this.


End file.
